


Christmas Traditions, Old and New

by rwleispiach



Category: Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: Christmas Smut, Christmas traditions, F/F, F/M, Sex, Strap-Ons, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:28:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28164759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rwleispiach/pseuds/rwleispiach
Summary: CGJ Christmas Traditions
Relationships: Claire Beauchamp/Jamie Fraser/Gillian Edgars
Comments: 14
Kudos: 26
Collections: Twelve Days OL Ficmas





	Christmas Traditions, Old and New

**Author's Note:**

> This is a lot of CGJ smut wrapped in a little Christmas blanket! 
> 
> Huge thanks to my beta @catrinwrites!  
> (all mistakes are my own)
> 
> Moodboard is on twitter @rwleispiach

Christmas is my _favorite_ holiday. 

Before my parents died we would always have a big celebration. The whole house was decorated, inside and out. They took me caroling, we did everything. Once they died my Uncle Lamb and I tried to continue these traditions, but with his busy schedule it never worked out. 

Once I met Gillian, we decided to spend our Christmases together and start our own traditions. Every year we picked our tree the day after thanksgiving. We dedicated a whole day to baking cookies. We always made too many for us so we took the extras to the local homeless shelter. We’d go ice skating, and then watch all of the classic Christmas movies, with boozy eggnog. On Christmas day we wore matching pajamas. To some it probably seemed childish but we only had each other. 

It was just the two of us until I met Jamie. 

Christmas became this huge celebration with the three of us; it was the time of year that we truly made sure to make sure that the other felt loved and cherished. I always made sure Gillian got something special. Once Jamie and I had kids, it became more about them, but we tried to introduce them to a new tradition every year.

Now that Jamie’s fantasy of Gillian and I has played out, things have been really good. It brought us closer together, inviting her into something so intimate, and this year I really wanted to do something for them both. The new dynamic of our relationship was something that I loved… and it was extremely convenient because she was at our house all the time anyway. Every year the week before Christmas Gillian would stay at our house so that she could be there for all of the family fun. 

*****

_December 18th_

When I got home from the hospital, I was expecting to have a normal, relaxing night and bake cookies with everyone, but when I reached the door I found a note sticking out— typed, so I didn't know who it was from. 

_On the 23rd the stockings won't be the only thing getting stuffed xo_

The whole night, I kept staring at the two of them joking with the kids, trying to figure out which one of them was behind the note. Maybe it was both of them. I started overthinking every detail— 

The 23rd. 

On the 23rd, the kids would be at an event that our neighbors Mr. and Mrs. Bug did every year. They were an older couple whose kids were in their thirties and had children of their own now; they had decided to do something special for the neighborhood kids. It was the sweetest thing — it always allowed us time to wrap presents, and complete any other last-minute preparation. (Our babysitter Lizzie would be going with them though, just in case). Based on this, it had to be Jamie or Gillian. Not that I could blame them we hadn’t had much alone time with the kids being out of school and daycare because of the holidays. 

_We tried messing around once while the kids were napping, but as Gillian rode out her orgasm she stretched her arm out, knocking over everything on my nightstand._

_From down the hallway, Fergus yelled, “arose such a clatter!!”_

_We heard the sound of his feet quickly striking the floor getting louder the closer he got to our room._

_“We didn’t lock the door!” I whispered as I rolled Gillian and me off the bed, a little bit harder than planned, while Jamie quickly pulled his pants on._

_“Da there was a clatter! It’s Santa! It’s Santa!”, he exclaimed._

_“Aye, mo mhac, let’s go see,”_

I didn’t want another incident happening, so I decided that we wouldn’t try anything else during the holidays. 

But I guess I was being overruled.

Getting stuffed. 

Clearly, someone was getting fucked. Hopefully, it was me. But maybe they would make me watch them— that could be interesting. To see Jamie with another woman, and not be able to do anything but watch and play with me. To see him nipping at her neck, kneading her breasts. Thrusting into her wet pussy, a place I had already been. The thought of it made me warm. 

*****

Over the course of the next week, I received a white lace teddy, a piece of silicone, and a strap, —to what I didn’t know, notes that told me where to be, how to wear my hair and the schedule for that day. 

*****

I obeyed them and sat on the bed as directed, in the white lace lingerie set that I was given days prior. I let my curls hang loose, falling around my breasts. I was nervous, anxious from anticipation. I could hear my heartbeat in my ears and my pulse throbbing in my pussy. The longer they made me wait the more I wanted them. Eyes, hands, mouths, all on me. 

Finally, I heard the door shut downstairs. My back straightened as soon as they entered the room. 

Jamie took a seat in front of the bed. 

Gillian came towards me with an animalistic sparkle in her eyes but stopped just barely out of arm’s reach. 

“Well, I said I wanted to see ye and Gillian fuck, and watching ye tease her like that was more than sexy but…” Jamie paused, licking his lips. God, I wanted someone to fuck me. This was the longest three seconds of my life. “What I dinna make clear was that I wanted to see Gillian fuck ye, sassenach,” He said with an evil grin. 

Gillian closed the gap between us, tilting my chin up to look at her. 

She slid her hand down to my chest, pushing me back onto the bed. Her mouth came crashing down on mine. Our tongues explored each other’s mouths when Jamie cleared his throat and twirled his finger. Giggling, we spun around so our heads were closest to him, making sure we faced Jamie so that he could see and hear everything that happened tonight.

We went back to it. Pulling her shirt off, I reached for her jeans but she pushed my hands away. Letting me feel her body weight on top of me she ground her hips into mine, revealing her last gift. 

I gasped, pulling away from her in shock. My eyes lit up. “Show me,” I purred.

Teasing me, she slowly pulled down her sweats revealing striped boxer briefs. Impatiently I yanked those down too and a purple strap-on sprung out. I grabbed it pulling her towards me. Laying on her side, her hand roamed my body until one found my center. Lightly, she drew circles around my clit, through the lacey white fabric, increasing the pressure as she went. Moving the fabric to the side she let a finger run across my opening, and back to my clit, making me whimper. 

Back at my opening she pushed two fingers in, her thumb hit my clit, everyone, she thrust in. With every thrust of her fingers, she went deeper. 

“Fuck Gil, keep going,” before long I was coming undone around her fingers. I watched as she licked her fingers clean, tasting my juices, enjoying every bit.

“Mmm, you taste good,” she cooed. 

She settled between my legs so I could feel the strong dildo against me. She had my hands pinned above my head, grinding into me, making my head fall back from the pleasure. Jamie gave me a self-satisfied smirk, as he was rubbing his cock through his jeans. 

I gasped as Gillian slowly pushed the cock inside of me, pausing giving me a second to adjust to it. She let go of my hands and they found their new home on her back. 

My legs wrapped around her waist pulling her closer, she started thrusting slowly at first, kissing me at the same pace. Thrusting faster, she made sounds come out of me that I thought only Jamie could achieve. She managed to break out of my grip and sat up still fucking me. She started rubbing my clit and immediately I felt my stomach tighten a tremble going down my leg. 

“ Oh...m-my...god!” I stuttered breathlessly. 

“Turn over,” She demanded, slapping my thigh.

I did as told and was on my stomach, legs together, as she straddled me, massaging my arse, slapping it occasionally, making me wince.

“Beg for it,” Gillian demanded as she teased me, rubbing the cock against my slit.

“What?” I said. 

“ Ye made me beg ye last time, so now it’s your turn, I want ye beg for it.” 

“Please,” she slapped my ass again, “please, fuck me,” I breathed, staring Jamie directly in the eye. 

Jamie was sitting in the chair, legs spread, stroking his cock, not uttering a word. 

I felt her at my core pushing into me, this time not as gently. 

Thrusting into me deeper and deeper, she was a little less composed now. Loud moans escaping her. Her hands were laced with mine at the edge of the bed. Our bodies were completely entangled, the only thing moving were her hips, crashing into mine. 

I wanted to touch Jamie, to feel him in some way. 

“Jamie come here,” I breathed. 

“No, Sassenach, I want to watch, this time. I want to see every bit of pleasure that crosses yer face as she fucks ye,” He said sternly. 

Gillian kept going —her breathing was getting more labored, she was close. 

“Faster,” I growled.

Removing the comfort of her body, she leaned up, still pinning my hands to the bed, and relentlessly pounded my arse. 

Gillian's orgasm came shattering down, with every wave of pleasure came a deeper thrust, pushing me closer and closer to the edge. She knew I was close so she found my clit, flicking it between the tips of her fingers. 

“Jesus.. Fucking..christ,” I panted. My body started jerking and that one leg started trembling when my orgasm came crashing down. She gently massaged my slit until I calmed down. 

Once she moved off of me we realized that my leg was still shaking. Both Gillian and Jamie looked from my leg to my face and back again. 

“Well Merry Christmas, Claire,” they said in unison.

“Merry Christmas, can we do this every year?” I said, laughing. 

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!


End file.
